Lovestoned
by eiarim.miraie
Summary: In which Yuuri is feeling a little down on the Valentine day…and Unexpected things happened that had taken the Maou unconsciously.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kyou Kara Maou character or the plot desu…**

**A/N : Yo minna san!...Here goes,well this is a story that I come out for the past Valentine's day… Actually I've been thinking to make it a one shot, but then it went longer…Hope you will like it…Strictly for Yuuri and Wolfram fan…Ahaha…To the story then…**

**Synopsis : In which Yuuri is feeling a little down on the Valentine day…and ****unexpected things happened that had taken the Maou unconsciously.**

**Lovestoned**

**Chapter 1**

**By :eiarim.miraie**

It was a usual day at Shin Makoku where's the sun rose in the blue sky, the sweet scent of the full bloom flowers and the chill breeze hanging in the air which added up to the beautiful scene uphold for the viewers. And there, stood the honorable Maou of the Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri who was sitting on the wooden chair under the tree branch.

"Hmm…,"Yuri gave up a small sigh for the umpteenth time. He was too immerse in is terrain of thought that he didn't even realized a tall figure approaching him from behind.

"Heika, is it something bothering you?"Asked the brown hair man as a smile radiated from his well build figure.

"C-Conrard…"Yuuri stumble upon his word as he had been caught off guard by his Godfather. Then he quickly added, correcting the tall man, "It's Yuuri…"

"Hai, Yuuri…I've see you've been thinking a lot…"continue Conrard, making the younger boy smile sheepishly."And, if I'm right, wasn't today is supposed to be the Valentine days on earth?" he added earning him a question look from the later.

"Jeez, it's no hiding from you…"added Yuuri while pouting. He crossed his arm as his shoulder slump down. He let out a sigh before continuing, "Yeah, it's Valentine…and I was suddenly been dragged here by Murata…"

"Soka…that pretty much explain of your sudden arrival…"said Conrard as his eyes fall on the young Maou. Seeing how much depressed the King was, he quickly added, "Yuuri, did you not like it here?"

Yuuri quickly looked up as the question struck him,and he respond,"Of course I do.You know that I love this place from the bottom of my heart.It had been my second home all along…"

"But, your expressions tell me the otherwise…"tease Conrard.

"You right…"said Yuuri as he finally giving up.Then he added, "I shouldn't be depressed over this small matter...And most importantly, I shouldn't be too selfish…Gomen ne, Conrard…"

"Heika…maybe there's a good reason behind his eminence action…" said Conrard as he gives the young boy a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"He better be…"respond Yuuri trying to suppress his anger towards the bespectacled boy.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri a pair of green eyes was watching him intensely behind one of the trees.

"Valentines, huh?"said the slim figure who was crossing his arm as his back was peacefully lean over the tree.

Inside the Blood Pledge Castle, in one of the library precisely, seated two figures who were enjoying their silent company.

"Ne, Wolfram I wanna see Yuuri…"said the brown hair girl, as her eyes rolled to the prince.

"Me too…That hennachoko…! He's always alone with Gunter…I wonder which one of us is more important…" said Wolfram as his hand form a fist.

"Ahaha…Ne, Wolfram what are you reading?" asked the girl trying to distract the blond Mazoku from letting out his rage.

"Emm…N-Nandemonai…"Wolfram replied, as he stuttered upon his word. Then he quickly added, "Let's wait for Yuuri, shall we?"

Greta tilted her head in question. She could almost sense something was bothering her stepfather, but she suppressed it in her thought. In return, she gave the blond a quick nod before dragging the later outside the room.

Both of them were making their way to the study room when they caught a glimpse of the said Maou, who was currently playing his favorite sport with Conrard.

"Saa heika, here it comes…"said Conrard as he makes a signaling gesture to throw the ball.

Yuuri bend his knees and knelt, with his hand on position ready to catch the ball as he was replying to the taller man, "Come on!"

"Here I go…"said Conrad while throwing the ball in the Maou direction at full force.

"Yuuri!" shouted Greta happily as she wave her hand towards the black hair boy, while Wolfram just cross his arm with an annoying look on his face.

Yuuri glance back over his shoulder to see a smiling Greta with Wolfram standing next to her.

"Greta…Wolfram…"he said as he waves back toward the couple, completely forgetting the upcoming ball ahead…He was indeed too excited seeing the smaller girl after being away for almost a month.

"Heika!" shouted Conrard full alert of the danger. He was hoping that Yuuri would dodge it, but to his dismay the ball strike the Maou in the head, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Argh…" Yuuri shouted in pain before his body stumble to the ground, as his head landed on the green looking stone. Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Yuuri!"the trio shout in unison seeing the current condition the Maou was in.

Everyone was waiting nervously inside the Maou room. They were hoping that the said king will eventually regain his consciousness and ease their worried away.

" I'm afraid that heika had just knocked himself onto the 'lovestoned'."Gisela said earning herself a question look from the people in the room except for Gunter who had already passed out on the floor. Then she continue," It's some kind of a spell that prevent his majesty's spirit from coming back to his life form, as if he was actually being in a state of loosing his consciousness. And it said here, in order to break the spell; it needed a bouquet of roses and a hand made chocolate from the one who claimed to be his love."

The young healer finishes her sentence and the room went silent…All the attention were now focus on the blond mazoku.

"A what…?" asked Wolfram in disbelief.

"You heard it right, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld," said the great Sage, as his glass flashed from the light.

Lady Cecilie then poked her son cheek before saying, " Didn't I say all men are over you,Wolf…Saa, let me teach you how to please the Maou…"

Hearing this, the blonde blush before he quickly shouted, "Mother!"

Gunter quickly jerked out from his deep slumber and said, "I must prepare my most delicious hand made chocolate for heika…I must express my love for him…Oh, Heika…" he grab Yuuri hand and was about to kiss it when Wolfram shouted in rage,

"Gunter!Keep your hand off my fiancé!"

Then Gisela quickly pried her step father from the angry blond and dragged the men outside, followed by the demon queen who then instructed everyone out of the room leaving the couple alone.

Wolfram then went to the maou side, taking the seat beside the black hair boy. His face soften as he intertwined their finger together, and softly her murmured,

"Yuuri…"

But,there was no respond coming from the boy.

"You hennachoko! Stop playing this sick joke, and open up your eyes…Yuuri…"he said as tears trickled down from his emerald eyes. He look up to see his fiancé lifeless form, and he frowned deepen…

Oh, Shinou… is this some kind of a test for him?

Then he wipe his tears and firmly added, " If that what you want, then I'll give it to you, to prove how much that I truly love you,Yuuri…"

He wouldn't care if Yuuri doesn't feel the same for him…as long as he knew that his feeling for the boy is real…

He gives the maou a light squeezed before stride off from the room.

**TBC…**

Well then do read and review…and tell me either this is good or bad…Well it's to decide either I should continue or not…please…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kyou Kara Maou character or the plot desu…**

**A/N : Yo minna san…yeah!i'm back…thanks for reviewing my last chappie,I've appreciated it a lot!I'm so sorry for not updating this fic sooner, well I sorta got overloaded myself with assignment! Phew, glad it's over though…! well then to the story…enjoy!**

**Synopsis : In which Yuuri is feeling a little down on the Valentine day…and ****Unexpected things happened that had taken the Maou unconsciously.**

'_**italic'-**__This is when Yuuri made a conversation with someone._

'_italic'-thought_

**Lovestoned**

**Chapter 2**

**By: eiarim.miraie**

_**Recap last chapter…**_

_Oh, Shinou… is this some kind of a test for him?_

_Then he wipe his tears and firmly added, " If that what you want, then I'll give it to you, to prove how much that I truly love you,Yuuri…"_

_He wouldn't care if Yuuri doesn't feel the same for him…as long as he knew that his feeling for the boy is real…_

_He gives the maou a light squeezed before stride off from the room._

* * *

'I-Itai…my head is pounding like crazy…' Yuuri thought to himself. He slowly opens up his black orbs only to be welcome by the scent of his own chambers.

"H-How do I get in here? " Yuuri stuttered looking slightly confused. He remembers playing baseball with his godfather, and he was waving at Wolfram and Greta…and then…

"Right, I got knocked down by the baseball…Geez, how embarrassing!" Thought Yuuri while rubbing his temple with the goofing smile plastered on his face.

"I wondered how long had I been laying on the bed…Oh yeah, I must search for Greta and Wolfram…How I miss them both…"he said as he tried to jolt up from the bed only to be strike by the sudden pain on his head. He winced slightly and gathers himself to a sit position. He scans the room for someone familiar, precisely the blond mazoku, but to his surprised the later was nowhere to be seen. Then, his eyes fall on the bed, and he gape in shock…

There was another him sleeping on the bed peacefully…

"Oh crap! W-What's happening to me…H-How in the world?..I…No…!I must be dreaming…" Yuuri managed to say through the shock as he pinched his cheek.

"I-Itai…Hey, I'm not dreaming…Argh…"he said as he massages his throbbing head. He could sense a feel of déjà vu.

'Well, I'll just do some tour,then…Maybe there's some sort of clue to this…'Yuuri thought positively and left the room.He was walking through the hallway when he noticed the said blond mazoku…He was indeed really happy to see the blond and quickly he shouted…

"_**Wolfram…!Hey, Wolf!Hmm, why didn't he respond to my call? Wolf!I'm not talking to thin air, am i?**_ "he shouted again as he ran passed through the blond with his left hand grabbing the later shoulders.

* * *

Wolfram was walking through the hallway as he recalled his previous conversation with the green hair girl…

"_Your highness, there's something I need to tell you, regarding on heika…"said Gisela with a concern voice._

"_Yuuri?Is this about the lovestoned?" Ask Wolfram trying to stay as calm as possible. His heart was racing upon hearing the double black's name…and he didn't even knew why, but his conscience told him there's something bad is bound to happen…_

"_Your highness, do you still remember what I've told you before?"Ask Gisela with a serious look upon her face._

_Wolfram just nodded in answer.His throat suddenly feel dry and his heart pounding making its own rhythm. His hand unconsciously forms a fist._

"_There's a time period to it…That is before tomorrow sunset…And if we couldn't manage to present heika with the items, he shall forever no longer have any memories of the one he love on his thought."Explained Gisela as her eyes fall on the blond prince, and she was taken aback when she saw the tears that trickled down from the blond pale face._

"_Y-Your highness…"she stutters, as she reaches he hand to sheathe the blond tears. But before she could reach for the blond, the later pried himself away from the girl._

_Wolfram feels so vulnerable, and yet so weak. How could he let his guard down…? He hates to be called weak, and he didn't like to expose his weakness to others…But he couldn't let his feeling being slip away, he couldn't brush away his sadness and concern for the maou…He love Yuuri so much that it hurt him to see the current state of the maou…_

"_G-Gomen, I'm just tired…Thank you…for your help…Well, if you excuse me, I need to go somewhere…"He stated dryly and began to take his leaves when the girl suddenly grabs him on the shoulders._

"_Your highness, you should know better not to give up…You're quite a tough soldier as I recalled…"she stated rather mockingly._

'_Give up?...I wont give up am i?Am i?I'll never let the wimp forget me…Not in my life…even though he didn't love me…'Wolfram though silently, as he glance over his shoulders, and said,_

"_I will never give up on Yuuri…"_

Wolfram comes to a sudden halt as he was brought out from his trance of thought. He thought he heard a very familiar voice calling for his name and he could feel a gust of wind blew past through him, whipping his blond hair gently in different direction. And suddenly, his body becomes tense as if someone was grabbing him…He could feel his hair standing on the end, making him shudder slightly with _fear_? He nervously swore the lump on his throat.

Silently he call for the double black,

"Yuuri…"

A crystal liquid fall down from his emerald orbs…

* * *

Seeing how ignorance the blond was, Yuuri then turn to face the blond with his hand still rested on the blond shoulders.For a brief second their eyes meet and he was actually taken aback by the look that had been present on the later face. Something struck him from the inside as the droplet of tears touch his bare hand. He could feel a mixed of sensational feeling being flow through his heart. It's just like his heart had suddenly being stabbed by million of sword, and it cut him deeper down to his flesh…For once he feels like he couldn't breathe, and he was suffocated…

"_**Wolfram…why?"**_Asked Yuuri, trying to seek the answer from the blond, but to his dismay, Wolfram just walk away as if he was invisible to the blond…

**"H-He couldn't…see me…"**Yuuri spurt warily with a frown.

* * *

"_In order to break the spell; it needed a bouquet of roses and a hand made chocolate from the one who claimed to be his love.."_

'His love…I wonder if he ever feel the same for me…that hennachoko…' Wolfram thought silently as he quicken his pace and turn towards the library direction. He was nearly bump into his half brother if it's not for his quick reflexion from the hard training that he had been endure with the brunette.

"Wolfram…"called the taller man as a smile presented on his face.

"_**Ah!Conrard...What's up?"**_Yuuri ask, but there's no respond coming from the taller man.So he step closer to the tall soldier and making a signaling gesture in front of the blond face.

Still, no respond…

"_**Huh, they couldn't see me after all…"**_

"Sir Weller Kyo…you blocking the way…"reply the Mazoku prince as he tried to ignore the man.

"Gomen…Going for a little study, I see…"Conrard state as the matter of fact while he move aside to give the blonde the little access he needs.

"Iie Betsuni…It's nothing of your concern. Well then, if you excuse me, I need sometimes _alone_…"

"_**Wolfram…Conrard…,"**_

"Hai…Ano, Wolfram…,"Conrard called for the blond.

Wolfram froze on the spot and tilts his head slightly in the brunette direction,

"What?"

"Wolfram, you've got to have more faith in heika…I know he care for you and Greta a lot…He even said to me that he miss his daughter and fiancée,…a lot…"

'_**Conrard…!'**_said Yuuri while fighting the creeping blush on his face.

Wolfram was about to give the older man a piece of his mind when he realized what the brunette had just said.

'He misses me?Did he miss me?'Wolfram thought silently, and then he quickly added,

"I know he'll be missing us.He is a _wimp_ after all…And Conrard you as his godfather should know better how to address him, more than I do…I'm sure if Yuuri is here…"

'_**Hey, stop calling me that!I'm not a wimp!And Conrard,it's Yuuri!'**_shout Yuuri as his lips quirk, forming a smile.

**'_It's had been a long time since you called me that…'_**

Wolfram stuck on his word as his eyes wondered blankly across the room. He didn't even notice a hand wrapping him from behind, and the soothing voice that come from the taller man…

"It's okay Wolfram,Yuuri is going to be alright…"

For once, Wolfram didn't struggle to pried himself away from the brunette, and weirdly he feels the hand so warmth and comforting.

'_**Wolfram, Conrard…' **_

"Conrard you can let go of me…I'm fine…"stated Wolfram trying to avoid any eye contact with the brunette.

Conrard release the blond and replied,

"Soka, if you need anything just call me.I'll be guarding outside the library…"

With then Conrard step aside from the door, but before he could proceeds on his step, he vaguely heard the blond murmured,

"Arigatou anuie"

A genuine smile plastered on the brunette face…

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Ok…how was this for an update? Sorry that this fic is un-beta...Thanks for reading, and please do review,k…I wanna know what you guys think…Well then, I'm off to study!!Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kyou Kara Maou character or the plot desu…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kyou Kara Maou character or the plot desu…**

**A/N : Hi everyone…Ne, arigatou for reviewing my last chappie…thanx for making it your fav...arigatou!I'm so happy…I'm so sorry, couldn't update this sooner, since I've just started my practical training…Gomen nasai…Plus I've got hooked up with yamapi and NEWS!!Atashi wa honto ni suki desu!(honestly, I dunno how many chappie still left, but I think it's nearly coming to the end of it…I'm so sad…)…Well then, enjoy the story…**

**Synopsis : In which Yuuri is feeling a little down on the Valentine day…and **

**Unexpected things happened that had taken the Maou unconsciously.**

'_**italic'-**__This is when Yuuri made a conversation with someone._

'_italic'-thought_

**Lovestoned**

**Chapter 3**

**By : eiarim.miraie**

* * *

**Recap last chapter…**

_Conrard release the blond and replied,_

"_Soka, if you need anything just call me.I'll be guarding outside the library…"_

_With then Conrard step aside from the door, but before he could proceeds on his step, he vaguely heard the blond murmured,_

"_Arigatou anuie"_

_A genuine smile plastered on the brunette face…_

* * *

Wolfram sailed across the room while the invisible Yuuri tailing him from behind.He ran his hand through the books on the shelf.

"I think,I've put it here…hmm, where was it?" Wolfram said as he scans all the books there.

"**I wonder what he searching for…man,it's boring in here…It's remind me of Gunter…"**thought Yuuri while pulling a chair to sit on.

Wolfram on the other hand still searching for the book. He was pretty sure that he had left it there, before meeting the Maou. He kept on scanning until his eyes lay on the said book.

"Found it!" He said as he take out the book from the shelf and drag himself to one of the table, next to Yuuri.

He flipped through the pages and began to study the content of it, while Yuuri watch him intensely from his spot. It took Yuuri a while to register what was the book that had been reading by the blond, since he's not that good in reading the demon language.

"**C-O-O-K-I-N-G…Ah!I've got it!It's cooking…" **Yuuri shouted happily as he stood from his seat.Then quickly he placed his hand on his mouth as the realization hit him.

"C-Chotto…A what?Cooking…?Wolfram?"he shook his head slightly and headed to the blond direction.

"I can't believe it!"Both of them shock in unison…

"Huh?"

"**Eh?"**

The sound echoed through the room, piercing it's silence…Somehow the room feels too cold as the temperature had suddenly drop, making the blond shiver slightly.

Wolfram shut his eyes, and buried himself with his hand placed on top of the table.

"**I still can't believe it…Wolfram wearing an apron...,It must be pretty cute on him…Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He's a boy for god sake! "**Yuuri said as his face turn to crimson. He shifts his glance anyway but the blond.

The blond then flutter his eyes open revealing a pair of beautiful emerald orbs. He leaned into the chair as his eyes the room.

"Y-Yu-…"the blond stutters but before he could continue any further he was suddenly hugged from behind by a very familiar hand…

"Greta…"he managed to say as he returned her hug.

"**Greta…Greta…"**Yuuri shouted happily seeing the girl.

"Ne, Wolfram, I'm so scared…I can't sleep…"Greta sobs with tears.

"**Man, somehow I feel like I'm no good as her father…If only she could see me…Argh, I'm so pathethic" **Yuuri cried silently.

Seeing how sad the girl was, Wolfram hugged the girl tighter while trying to soothe her sadness away. He knew Greta love Yuuri a lot and she had been missing the double black a lot since Yuuri had returned to earth. And now that Yuuri had been lying unconsciously on the bed, somehow had brought double sadness for the girl.

"Oh, Greta…Yuuri will be fine…"

"I-I hope so…I miss him…"

"**I miss you too…a lot…"**

"I've promised you he will…"_Because I miss him too…God, I love him…_

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise…"

"**Greta, Wolfram…"**

* * *

" Your highness, what we're going to do?" asked Yozak with a serious look upon his face.

" Looks like there's nothing we could do except waiting for his arrival…"said Gwendel as he massage his temple. Never he expected things will go this far….or should he say this bad…

"I've already sent some people to spy on them as you told me to, and of course you can count me in…But, this is going to be pretty tough for the brat…"

"No matter how he still my brother, and I need to protect him. This is rather an important issue we're handling, and if something are bound to happen to heika, shin makoku will be in a great danger…"

"You right, your highness…I hope heika will be fine…Should we tell Lord Bedeinfeld about it?"

"For the time being, just keep it quiet. Leave Wolfram to me…"

"Hai, hai, your highness…"

* * *

"Ano, ne Wolfram what are you reading?" asked Greta with a heavy eyes.

"It's a cooking book…"replied Wolfram as he keeps on studying the content of it.

"Hmm…cooking?Is this for Yuuri…?"she asked rather excitedly.

"Hai…I need to bake him a cake…But I don't really know where to start…"admit Wolfram shyly.

"Soka…Ano, can I help you with it?" she asked again looking in the blond direction.

"Of course, you can…" said Wolfram as his eyes fall on the girl.

"Arigatou ne Wolfram…I'm so…ha…p…p…y…"

"Greta…Yuuri will-Huh?She's already asleep…"said Wolfram as he covered the blanket on the little girl.

Then, quietly he closed the books and kisses the girl on the forehead. He murmured, "Oyasumi Greta…I love you…"

"Oyasumi…Wo-lfram…Yu-ri…"replied the girl softly.

'_Greta, I'll promise you…I'll never be just a piece of memory to Yuuri…'_

Then he headed to the door direction.He turn the knob carefully not to wake up the little princess and creaked the door open slowly. He eyes the girl for the last time before closing the door again and he sneaked himself to the kitchen.

Wolfram look around to see if there any presence of someone, precisely the trio maid, when he notice there's none of them he quickly release the breath he was unconsciously holding on.

"Right, so where do I start?Hmm…let me see…I need to get all the ingredient ready…"said Wolfram as he refers to the book. Little that he knew, Conrard was watching him from the corner of the room.

"Cautious as ever, ne captain?"

"Yozak…what are you doing here?I thought you were on a mission…Gwendel had told me earlier…"said Conrard looking at the men beside him.

"Yeah, I am…I just wanted to see how the brat is doing…It seems that he still far way to go…"said Yozak as he shift his glance to the blond direction.

"He's trying his hard…I know he can make it…"replied Conrard as he walks away from the spot.

"Hai,hai…he is one stubborn prince after all…"

* * *

"I wonder where Wolfram had gone…It's already midnight…he should already snoozing on the bed…-our bed-…I wonder why everyone can't see me? I wonder why Wolfram can't see me…What the hell is happening to me?" Yuuri thought to himself solemnly as he released a heavy sigh. He buried himself with the pillow and slowly he was lulled to sleep.

"Yuuri…"

"Yuuri…wake up…"

"Huh?Get away!Let me s-sleep…"

"Yuuri you have to get up,now…"

"Huh…"Yuuri slowly open up his black orbs only to be welcomed by the healer girl…And then he said,

"Are,…Julia san?"

"Hai…it's me, Yuuri…"

"Where am i?Why are you here?"

"Were actually inside of your heart…"

"My heart?But, it's my house…Shinou!"

"Hai…"

"Did he send you here?"

"Iie…I'm here because of you…"

"Ore?"

"You have been feeling rather down,don't you…Yuuri heika…"

"A-Ano…"

"You can't hide it from me…I'm apart of you, Yuuri…"

"Julia san…what is happening to me?I mean…why can't everyone see me?"

"Yuuri…Your body had been cast by a powerful spell…It's what we called

'lovestoned'…"

"Huh?A spell?Lovestoned?I'm confuse…"

"Let just say,you will lost a certain memory of someone who is dearly important to you…if you are not cured from the spell…"

"Who?"

"Well, who do you love the most,heika…"

"Ore?"

"Hai…"

"E-eto…I love my mom,although mom could be persistent sometimes, my dad,my aniki-who love to bug me!,Greta…Conrard,Wolfram,Shin Makoku-"

"But who is the most important to you?"

"This is hard!I can't choose…"

"Yuuri, calm down…There must be someone…Everyone have someone they truly love…You have that someone too…You just need to realize it before it's too late…"

"Argh!I'm confuse!It's not that I'm ever been in love with those people!They were all important to me…Conrard is great!He's such a nice guy,and he is my god father…I love to play baseball with him…Greta is my daughter!I love her very much…I wish I could spent more time with her…I'm no good as her father…And Wolfram is my best friend…He support me the most…He there when I'm in trouble,although he keep on accusing me for cheating on him!He so handsome as a men…So talented…"

"Yuuri…"

"I wonder why I'm engaged to him…"

"Yuuri…!"

"He such a bothersome!"

"Yuuri heika…"

"Hai!Ano sumimasen…gomen nasai!"

"It's time for me to go…It's look like you have already made up your mind…I know sooner you will realize the most important person to you…"

"Huh?C-Chotto…Julia san…"

"Sayonara Yuuri…I hope the next time we meet you will be in a better condition…"

"Julia san….!"

Yuuri quickly jolted up from the bed with beads of sweat running down his hair.

"God!It was just a dream!"said Yuuri as he turn to face the sleeping boy next to him.A smile then radiated from his face…

"Wolfram…what I ever mean to you?"

* * *

A/N : Ok that the end of chapter 3…Hope you all like it!I'm so sorry for the late update ne,…Gomen!Please do leave me review k…Arigatou minna!


End file.
